<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiding Place by paynesgrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946585">Hiding Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey'>paynesgrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There may be some hope for escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiding Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "hair" theme at <a href="http://gen-drabble.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="http://gen-drabble.livejournal.com/">gen_drabble</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Klingons take their search party prisoner on some strange planet, and when their weapons are taken away, Captain Kirk starts to think they’re running out of options for escape.</p><p>His face wrinkles in concentration, hoping he can come up with something before their captors decide to torture them for fun.</p><p>Suddenly, his yeoman leans close and whispers to him when the guard isn’t looking. “Don’t worry, Captain. I have a phaser hidden in my hair.”</p><p>He smiles, his face beaming triumphantly. All hope isn’t lost, and it’s the best plan he’s heard yet.</p><p>Thank goodness for Yeoman Rand’s hair!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>